Killifish
__NOEDITSECTION__ Intro Not every hero wants to be one Not every hero likes the spotlight No hero knows exactly what they’re doing And that’s alright He never thought he’d have to be a hero, with three dragons all more heroic than he, so he never worried. Every day, he just wanted to be a normal dragon, a normal SeaWing, with normal problems. Now he has to deal with real threats, not just bullies and scary teachers, or the threat of low grades, though that’s never really been a huge problem. Now he’s forced to take on the responsibilities left on him after a horrible attack. And all while trying to win over the boy he loves Before you can be the world’s hero, you must be your own Appearance Have you ever thought about time travel? Like- oop sorry Most of the time when you imagine heroes, you imagine dragons in detailed suits, decorated, unique from the ones around them. You imagine that they actually look like a hero. That you can tell they are one. However, when you really think about it, heroes can look as normal as anyone else. Killifish is one of those such heroes. Just a simple SeaWing, and though his colours are a little uncommon, he still blends in. Despite being a hero, he isn’t damaged in any way. He’s not the battle-damaged hero you might expect. Just Killifish. First of all his mainscales, bright orange, maybe only slightly darker than the fruit’s skin. This colour covers his head, wing frame, and limbs, with the exception of his tail. Bright but rusty at the same time. The top of his head is a lighter orange, and it’s not all that rusty-looking. His underscales are steel blue, almost grey-blue, and match the colour of the edges of the ocean that splash onto the beaches of his home. His underbelly is a solid colour, unlike some, who have gradient ones. Bright, sky blue glow stripes run along his body. These stripes travel down his legs, his underbelly, his wing frame, his tail, and even just above his talons. The same colour paints his underwings, dotted with pale brown spots, scattered across the membrane. His webbing is teal, a colour not really found anywhere else on his body. Another colour that’s mostly in only one spot is a medium-shade blue, which covers his horns. The same blue is found in one other place though, and that’s a few tiny stripes on his face, as well as his ear. The end of his tail is gold, and his eyes are bright yellow, like an owl’s. He typically wears contacts, but occasionally he’ll put on his pair of blue and white glasses. When he fights, he puts on an ocean-blue suit so he isn’t recognized. It’s not detailed, just for covering up his orange and yellow scales. Personality Are vsco girls actually the devil? I mean I saw that online? Killifish isn’t one of those heroes that’s always a hero, no matter what. Under the heroic face he’s forced to put on when he’s fighting, he’s a sweet, scared, dorky kid. He’s not that popular, because he doesn’t want to be. He’s happy in the dark, in the shadows, hidden in the back corner with his bestie nerding out about comic books and video games. He’s a bit of a nerd, a dork, and a nervous wreck, all wrapped up into one dragon. Killifish adores his studies, and mostly puts his education over his social status. He says it’s because popularity doesn’t win scholarships, but it’s partly because he doesn’t want to stand out, he wants to fit in. Fit in so well he almost disappears. Now, he doesn’t hugely care what others think of him, but he’d prefer to be forgotten than to be remembered. Most of the time he’s pretty calm, only a bit too energetic about certain topics, but occasionally, in certain situations, he loses control and he breaks down, his nerves taking over. The most common example of this is when he’s been talking to his crush too long and he’s starting to blush or be awkward. Awkwardness is his specialty, and it’s hard for him to have a normal, regular-length conversation with almost anyone except for his closest friends, a few exceptions being members of the science or math club, who he could talk with for a while. Illi is always happy to nerd out about something he loves, but always feels embarrassed when the dragon he’s speaking to seems uninterested. He’s a naive kid, and sometimes he takes what someone tells him or what he reads on the internet too seriously. Usually someone snaps him out of it, but he can go on believing something hilariously untrue before someone tells him the truth. Though you might not realize it when you first get to know him, if he knows he has to, he’ll force himself to be brave. At the beginning, the bravery is well, forced, but eventually he finds the courage inside him. This is especially true when he’s fighting for Pyrrhia in his blue suit. History No listen, I don’t want to save the world Puffer may have lost his closest companion, but still he fought to save the continent from its greatest dangers, and became the most well-known hero in all of Pyrrhia. Everyone knew so much about him, and some traded facts and rumours, trying to find who was the ultimate expert on such an amazing dragon. That his wife had died from a jellyfish sting. That he had multiple pet scavengers that he’d saved. That he saved an entire kingdom by himself. That he had two daughters, both wishing to take his place together after he either died or couldn’t do what he had to anymore. Still, there was one thing no one ever mentioned. His son. Young Killifish, so different from his sisters, and even more different from his father. A dragonet who never spoke about his family with anyone, not even his closest friends. Not because he was ashamed of them, because he was ashamed that he couldn’t be like them. They were so amazing and special, but he was just a nerdy kid with not too many friends and a crush on a boy who he was sure only liked him as a friend. In the beginning, Killifish had a crush on his female best friend, Leptopsa. He thought she was really cute and sweet, and though they started as friends, he started to like her. When he told her though, she explained as nicely as she could that she loved him as a best friend, but nothing more. At first, he was devastated, but he eventually got over it, realising that though he liked her as more, she was amazing as a best friend, and the crush began to fade. He thought he was straight for a long time, only ever falling in love with girls, Lep his backup when things got bad or awkward with a girl. Then, one day, a new kid came to school, and that changed everything. At first, he just thought the new kid, Billow, was cool in his own way. He didn’t really follow the crowd, and he wasn’t like most popular kids, but that was how Illi thought of him. One day, he had the courage to go talk to him, fuelled by Leptopsa, his awesome supporter, and they eventually became some sort of friends. Not besties, but friends. It was all amazing, maybe not as good as he’d hoped, but still good. Then, one day, he started to feel something he couldn’t quite place at first. It was a feeling he recognized, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. Then it hit him. It was exactly how he felt when he started to like Lep. He might have had a crush on Billow. At first, he denied it to himself. No, he was straight, wasn’t he? He liked girls. Then he finally accepted the fact that he liked both, that he wasn’t straight, that he was bisexual. For a long time, he told no one, afraid of coming out. Then eventually he did. First he told Leptopsa, because he knew she’d accept him no matter what. She did. At first she was a little surprised, but then told him he was proud of him for saying who he really was. Now he had to tell his family. He knew they’d be accepting, at least he thought they would, but still he was wracked with nerves at dinner once he told them he wanted to share something. Both his sisters were straight, so it would likely be a bit surprising to them. His family was amazing, though, so he prayed they would take it well. Luckily they did, welcoming his sexuality with smiles and hugs, telling him it didn’t matter who he loved, they loved him. Life was good, if a bit boring, even with the bullies that called him a wimp, and his crush just out of reach. Yes, it was pretty simple, but he welcomed the simplicity. It was a nice break from being at home, seeing his family that was so much better than him. At least here, he could forget about his family’s legacy. That was until the day that tragedy struck. His father and sisters had left to go train in a high-level facility, leaving him alone for two weeks. He was happily lounging at home with a pack of seaweed when he got the call. The call that he was now… orphaned. It was only later he’d learned of what happened. Their facility had been attacked while they were training. The attackers aimed to kill, and did so to his dad when he dove to save his daughters. They died later from injuries inflicted on them as they tried to escape. Suddenly he fell apart, collapsing on the floor in a heap. He fought back the tears so he could still speak, as he was told his new guardian would be his uncle. He was secretly disappointed, as he’d wished he could be taken in by a dragoness who’d become his mother figure, a sweet SeaWing named Fraser, but he was still happy. Uncle Seymour was a funny guy. Still, one thought stuck in the back of his throat, even months after the accident. Pyrrhia no longer had their amazing hero. Puffer had saved lives, and had died trying to save two more. Pyrrhia needed a new hero, and as much as he hoped someone could step up, he had a feeling in his chest that there was only one dragon that would be considered by his father’s team: him. So he forced himself to pick up his father’s powerful and nearly indestructible earpiece, given to him by the crew investigating the attack, put it in his ear, and activate it. “Hi, this is Killifish. Puffer’s son. I never thought I’d say this, but I’m stepping up to take his place.” After that, one of his dad’s friends came and picked him up. On the way to their hideout, he was asked a few questions. If he wanted to keep the earpiece at all times so he could always have help and be alerted, no matter where he was, if he wanted to be in disguise, if there was any specific dragon he wanted to be his mentor. He answered yes, yes, and no, because he didn’t know his dad’s team that well. The dragon nodded, introducing himself as Hudson, named for a river. At first the work was simple, do a bit of training, then return to his adoptive parent, Seymour completely unknowing of what he was doing. Life went on, mostly, as normal. He was given a steel blue suit to cover his scales and hide his identity. He eventually grew closer to Hudson, and asked for him to be a mentor. Hudson agreed, fully taking over his training. At first, he hardly had to do anything, just train. Then the moment he wished against finally came, and he was forced to go out and protect Pyrrhia. A dragon was destroying the monuments that the tribes prized. This kind of attack had been seen before. An attack to wound their souls, not their scales. He took off in the suit, equipped with a tracker that would tell him the destination of the next landmark that was destroyed. At first, nothing happened, and he hoped it was over. Then they struck, and Killifish flew as fast as he could to the Sky Kingdom. He caught a glimpse of a bright purple dragon flying away right from the scene, and flew up to them. He tried to attack them, but it wasn’t a great attack, and the culprit got away. As they kept striking, the morale of the tribes began to fall, their greatest creations destroyed and defaced. If he didn’t do something soon, the villain might use this as a transition to start attacking the dragons whose hearts they’d damaged. Hudson called in, saying he was now his legal guardian. Now he was free to spend every day training, planning to defeat a villain, something he’d never ever expected. That’s when the opportunity came, to take him down once and for all. He set out again in his suit, this time ready to try a sneak attack. The tracker beeped, and he shot toward the area. There he spotted the dragon, and he flew behind him through mountains, preparing to hide at any second, which he did a few time. Then the dragon landed, and he pounced, taking him down. He held the struggling criminal down until his crew finally arrived. He returned home, still as unpopular as before. Now, though, things were different. He wasn’t just a a nerdy kid. He was a hero, even if he was one of the only ones who knew. Now, he was brave. Now, he could speak to his crush, and one day, he’d ask him out. Someday soon. Relationships God he’s so cute, have you seen him? Puffer: Killifish did love his father, despite all the complications around him being such an important figure. Sometimes dinner would be interrupted by a call from one of his team members, sometimes he’d disappear for hours on end, and sometimes he’d focus too much on his successors, Illi’s sisters, and ignore him. Then there were the days where the father-son bond was renewed, and he realized how much he loved him. Alta & Flow: Killifish always loved his sisters, no matter how much they teased him, or how much they fought. He always admired the fact that they were brave enough to actually want to take over for his father, and sometimes he felt closer to them than anyone else. Leptopsa: Lep is Killifish’s ultimate best friend, and the two have so much in common. He used to have a crush on her, before he realized he was bi. Now she’s his study buddy, his fellow nerd, and his wingwoman. They support each other no matter what, and he would die for her. Billow: Killifish has a huge crush on Billow, and for good reason. Billow’s the dragon that made him realize he was bisexual. He’s cute, just a bit nerdy, and, in Illi’s opinion, his own brand of cool. Killifish is closer than ever to asking him out, but still trying to get just enough courage to do so. Hudson: Hudson was the first dragon to talk to him in his dad’s squad, and the first one to not shy away from the topic of his family’s death. He asked him how he felt, and was supportive. So it was no surprise that he chose him as his mentor and guide as he attempted to follow in his father’s footsteps, his kindness and his familiar brand of cocky humour making Illi feel happy. Trivia Oh wow *Likes to pay attention to detail *Gets straight A’s in everything but music and gym, but he has succeeded at getting Bs in gym for sportsmanship *Can talk for hours if he’s able to *Loves science Gallery I don’t really want to do this, but here we go Killifish.jpeg|Moi Killifish.png|Jadabase, moi IMG 20191115 203719 kindlephoto-495674621.jpg|Moonwatcher KillifishCloud.png|Cloud E085838e1df1296.png|Verglas ADD856EC-53F1-41C8-8CDA-9EB696A6C067.png|Lacey Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:SeaWings Category:Males Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Occupation (Student)